Claude Speed
Claude Speed is the main protagonist of the video game Grand Theft Auto 2. He was portrayed by Scott Maslen in the film. Biography Video game Nothing is known about Claude Speed's early life. All what is known is that he was nothing more than a mere thug in Anywhere City. However, he soon began to work for many crime lords there. Initially working for many of their gangs, he had an ulterior motive: secretly working for all of them, to betray everyone of the bosses, kill them all and take over the city's criminal scene. After his treacherous nature is discovered by the crime lords, all of them try to kill him but are killed by him as a result. Thus, he was able to take over the city's criminal underworld and Anywhere City went into a chaotic state because of Claude's actions. ''GTA 2'' Movie In the Grand theft Auto 2 movie, Claude remains mostly unchanged, working for several crime bosses in Anywhere City. At the end of the movie, Claude is killed by an assassin sent by the Zaibatsu Corporation after he steals a van and their merchandise. Personality Claude is an extremely ruthless, short-tempered, cold-blooded, relentless, loathsome and callous sociopath who is willing to commit the worst crimes without hesitation, remorse or regret. He is extremely disloyal and very treacherous for everyone and only cares about being respected. He will work for anyone who will give him the cash and resources needed and easily manipulates, betrays and hurts anyone who is between him and his goals. He is also extremely rude and insensitive as well as very violent and ferocious in killing people. He goes far to the point of spitting on the corpse of people he killed. He worked for all of the gangs at the same time and was successful in turning them against each other to take over the city's criminal scene. Gallery Grand Theft Auto 2 Movie Trivia *Claude never speaks in Grand Theft Auto 2 game. He talks in the movie, but is never heard. *Claude is absent in the Game Boy Color version of Grand Theft Auto 2. He is replaced by six other protagonists. *Claude Speed is often mistaken as Claude from Grand Theft Auto III (and vice versa). *Claude Speed's name is presumably a pun on the term "God Speed". *Claude's police file in the movie states he is 28 years old. If Grand Theft Auto 2 was set in 2013 like some journal entries suggest, then he was born in 1985. However, if the game was set in 1999 like some in-game references imply, then he was born in 1971. *Claude is only character in Grand Theft Auto 2 to have an artwork. *He is only GTA protagonist to be Faux Affably Evil, due to his cruelty and betrayal. All other protagonist are Affably Evil. Navigation pl:Claude Speed Category:Male Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Assassins Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Delusional Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Nihilists Category:Greedy Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Malefactors Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Saboteurs Category:Chaotic Evil